He Ain't No Prince Charming
by DeannaRenee
Summary: Undertaker has kidnapped Stephanie, and Kristine can't stand the mind games any longer. Will Kristine be able to stop the terror, or will she create more chaos for her family?
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you as the Unholy Union of Darkness! You may now kiss the bride!"

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darlin', you give love a bad name._

I ran out with Steve Austin to save my sister, Stephanie, and stop the "black wedding". Last night, after Backlash, Undertaker abducted Stephanie by disguising himself as her limo driver. Nobody had any idea what has happening until we heard Stephanie's scream of terror, them it was too late. Earlier this morning, Undertaker called with a ransom offer: co-ownership of the WWF for Stephanie. Dad agreed, but there was one problem: Undertaker wanted Steve Austin to deliver the paperwork to him. When asked by my father, Austin said "kiss my ass."

"Kristy! Help me!" Stephanie screamed.

Austin took care of Undertaker as I punched Paul Bearer in his face. They rolled out of the ring as the rest of the Ministry retreated up the ramp. I used my gerber to cut Stephanie's binds as Steve Austin had a stare-down with the Ministry. When the last bind snapped loose, Stephanie slid off the Undertaker's symbol and hugged me.

"Shh; its okay, Stephie." I soothed. "Its okay: you're safe."

Stephanie cried on my shoulder, incapable of speech. She was shaking like a leaf to the point that her knees buckled. At this point, Austin became concerned for Stephanie.

"She okay?" Austin asked.

"No." I replied. "She's traumatized to the point she can't speak or move."

"I'll help carry her to Vince's office."

"Okay."

Austin cradled Stephanie in his arms as we walked up the ramp. As we walked backstage, people moved to the side to make way for us. Most of the passer-bys became concerned for Stephanie. I couldn't help but glance back at my sister: she looked like a little kid scared-to-death in a dark alley. I started to worry; Stephanie's memory is very vivid to the point she remembers everything in _detail._

"Stephanie! What the hell happened?" my father, Vince McMahon, asked as we entered his office.

"Undertaker tried to "marry" Stephanie by force." I stated. "Luckily, Austin and I stopped the "wedding"."

"And for that, I thank both of you." dad said. "But what's wrong with Stephanie?"

"She's traumatized. She needs medical attention."

"Shane, go find the medical team and bring them here."

Shane scurried out of the office to find medical personal. Dad and Austin started talking about how they could overthrow the Undertaker. Personally, I could care less about their plans, none of them would work. I was more concerned with Stephanie; Shane still hadn't come back.

"Stephanie?" I asked as I knelt down by the couch. "Stephanie, are you okay?"

Stephanie's eyes fluttered open. "Make it stop, Kristine. Make it stop, please."

"Make what stop?"

"_He's_ in my mind. He won't stop."

"Dad, where the hell is Shane?"

"I'm right here!"

I turned to see Shane and the medical team walking into the office. "Its about time!" I snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Shane asked as the medics did their job.

"Undertaker is still tormenting Stephanie." I replied.

We stood in silence as the medics continued to work on Stephanie. They mumbled among themselves about her stress and anxiety levels. It took them five minutes to evaluate Stephanie and decide what to do next.

"Sir," one of the medics said, addressing my father, "we advise the Miss. Stephanie be transported to a nearby hospital."

"What's her condition?" my father asked.

"Her stress and anxiety levels are extremely high and she appears to be severely dehydrated."

"Take her to a hospital. Now!"

The medics didn't need to be told twice. The loaded Stephanie onto a gurney and wheeled her out to the ambulance. I walked beside my sister to keep her company. We reached the parking garage, and Stephanie was loaded into the ambulance. I felt someone's gaze on the back of my neck; I didn't like it one bit.

~Undertaker's POV~

I watched as Stephanie was loaded into the ambulance. My efforts to terrorize her, mentally and spiritually, succeeded. She would never set foot in an arena again. I smirked to myself and began to chant.

~Kristine's POV~

Stephanie began to tremble and shake.

"What's going on? What's happening to her?" I asked frantically.

"I don't know." one of the medics replied. "She was fine a minute ago."

"Stop it!" Stephanie screamed. "Stop it! Please!"

'_Undertaker, you bastard.'_

Stephanie's condition got worse. She began to shake uncontrollably; her screams became ear-straining. I did the only thing I could do: comfort my sister. I grasped her hand in mine and cupped the left side of her face with my other hand.

"Stephanie, look at me." Her eyes struggled to meet mine; eventually, we made eye-contact. "Stephanie, listen to me: he isn't doing anything to you. He's weak; he can't touch you. He can't do anything to you."

Stephanie began to calm down. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Kristine: thank you." Stephanie passed out due to her mental battle with the Undertaker.

"Get her to a hospital now!" I ordered.

Four medics piled into the ambulance and drove off. The ambulance's lights and sirens filled the parking garage as it exited, leaving me behind.

'Stay strong, Stephanie: stay strong.'

~Undertaker's POV~

I couldn't believe it: the girl repelled my spell. A mortal can't block my powers.

"She blocked your power?" Paul Bearer asked. "No mortal can do that, especially a mere girl."

"Find out who she is." I growled. "Find out everything about her."

"What do you plan to do, my lord?"

"Crush her: mentally, physically, and spiritually."


	2. Chapter 2

This past week had been chaotic for us. Stephanie was admitted to the ICU at Stanford Regional Hospital. She kept having nightmares to the point she doesn't sleep at night. Mom and I have been at the hospital everyday for the past week. Even though the doctors are doing everything they can, Stephanie's condition is getting worse.

I was sitting in my father's office when Shane and dad walked in. They were talking about Steve Austin; he must have pissed them off, again. *Sigh* Oh well. I got up and walked out; dad and Shane didn't even notice or acknowledge me. That shows how much love we have for each other.

~Undertaker's POV~

The Ministry members were talking among themselves while I pondered in my thoughts. Who was that girl? I've never seen her before; she must be a new Diva. Strange, she hasn't made her debut yet.

"Mideon." I called.  
>Mideon scurried from his seat and knelt at my feet. "Yes, my lord?"<br>"You remember the girl I spoke of last week?"  
>"Of course, my lord."<br>"Find her. Find out her name."  
>"Thy will be done, my lord."<p>

Mideon left to do his task. I smirked to myself; you won't be safe anymore, little girl.

~Kristine's POV~

"Steve, where's Shawn Michaels's locker room?"  
>"Go down this hallway; take a left, then a right. It's the fourth door on your left."<br>"Thanks."

Since my week has been depressing, I figured I needed a bit of cheer. Who better to see than Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Chyna? Besides, they've been bugging me about not visiting them *Sigh* Oh well. Life's been busy. Might as well hang-out for awhile.

I took a left when I ran into someone. I looked at the guy; something about him made me feel uneasy.

~Mideon's POV~

I ran into the girl my lord described to me. She looks exactly like Stephanie, except taller. Plus, she's on her guard, so she has to be a McMahon.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I said as I helped the girl to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
>"Uh, yea." she said. I could tell she was standing her ground.<br>"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't get your name."  
>"Renee'. Renee' Loki."<br>"That's a pretty name."  
>"Thanks. I guess."<br>"I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Renee'. Bye."

I smirked as I walked back to the locker room. My lord will be most pleased with my finding.

~Kristine's POV~ 

As the man left, I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't tell him my real name; his aurora didn't feel right. Oh well. He's gone; at least he's not stalking me. I gave him my alias: Renee' Loki. It's a name dad thought of incase I run into someone I don't trust, like the guy I ran into.

~Bradshaw's POV~

Mideon bolted through the door, giving all of us a wake-up call.

"My lord," he said, kneeling at Undertaker's feet, "the girl's name is Renee' Loki."  
>"Did she hesitate to tell you her name?" Undertaker asked.<br>"My lord?"  
>"When she told you her name, did she hesitate to tell you her name?"<br>*Pause* "She did."  
>"Then the name she gave you is an alias, a false name."<br>"Forgive me, my lord! I did not know!"  
>"She fooled you; there is no reason to beg for forgiveness. Bradshaw, look up "Renee' Loki"; maybe we could find out the girl's real name."<p>

I pulled out my laptop and went to Wikipedia. After a few seconds, a page popped up.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.  
>"What is it?" Undertaker asked.<br>" "Renee' Loki" is the alias of Kristine Renee' McMahon!"  
>"McMahon?" Paul Bearer asked. "As in Vince McMahon?"<br>" Yea. Says here she's the youngest of the McMahon siblings. She was born on March 15, 1981, and is currently 18 years old. She's 5'11", weights 130 lbs., and looks _fit_ as _hell_."

The guys crowded around me to see the picture of Kristine. 

"Damn." Edge commented. "She's _fit_ as _fuc_k."

The other guys nodded their heads in reply.

"Continue." Undertaker commanded.  
>"She currently resides in Stanford, Connecticut. She just graduated from West Stanford High School with High Honors. She was a tennis star and a trainer for the wrestling team. She did a lot of community service, mostly volunteering at animal shelters."<br>"This there anything I can use against Vince?"  
>"Yea. Says here that Vince hid her from the WWF when the Ministry, that being us, starting terrorizing Stephanie McMahon, hoping that the Undertaker, our lord, wouldn't find out about Vince's youngest daughter. She made her debut when her sister Stephanie was almost married to the Lord of Darkness."<br>"She's the girl that came out with Steve Austin!" Paul Bearer exclaimed.  
>"How do you know Brother Paul?" Undertaker asked.<br>"She looks exactly like Stephanie, except taller, and she punched me in my face."

"Looks like Kristine could be the woman for the Ministry. Prepare yourselves, we start the mind games tonight."

~Kristine's POV~

"Shawn, who gave you sugar?"  
>"Chyna gave me two Mountain Dews and king size Hershey candy bar."<br>"Chyna!"  
>"No I didn't. I know not to give Shawn chocolate and caffeine at the same time. Hunter did it!"<br>"Triple H!"  
>"What?"<br>"Don't raise your voice at me!"  
>"Sorry! I had two Mountain Dews and a candy bar in my bag. Where'd they go?"<br>"I ate them!"  
>"Shawn sit down!"<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"Look: if you guys have soda or candy in your bags, make sure Shawn doesn't find them."<br>"Soda! Candy! Where?"  
>"Shawn if you don't sit down, I will shove my foot up your ass."<br>"That sounds painful-"  
>"Sit down!"<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"Okay. Get Shawn sobered up before he does something stupid."<br>"Yes ma'am."  
>"Yes ma'am."<br>"Sugar!"  
>"Shawn, I'm gonna kill you!"<br>"Yikes!"

*Door Slam*

*Sigh* giving Shawn caffeine is one thing, giving him sugar is another. I think Shawn is the most hyperist person in the world. Is 'hyperist' even a word? Oh well. Who cares?

"Kristine. Kristine!"  
>I turned to see Ken Shammrock running towards me. "Ken, what's wrong?"<br>"Undertaker is in the ring with your dad and brother. He's talking about you."  
>Shit! He knows about me? How did he find out? "What do I need to do?"<br>"We need to hide you. Steve Austin will protect you."  
>"Okay."<p>

Ken escorted me to Austin's locker room. When we got there, Ken explained the situation to Steve Austin. He agreed to protect me, but he didn't like the fact that he had to "babysit" me, as he put it. Austin had the TV on when I walked in. My dad and Shane were surrounded by two really creepy dudes while a fat guy and a cloaked man stood in the center of the ring. One of the creepy dudes looked like the man I ran into earlier this evening. Wait, that can't be him. No, maybe it was someone else.

"As for me," the cloaked man said, "I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Kristine, but Mideon has."

The man named Mideon nodded his head in reply. Holy shit! That was the guy I ran into.

"Now," the man continued, "since Kristine won't come to me, I'll have to find her myself."

The cameras switched and showed three guys dressed in black pants and white shirts standing outside of Steve Austin's door. Fuck!

"Austin."  
>"What?"<br>"Get ready."

The door swung open and all hell broke loose. I did a back flip over the couch as the three entered the room. They attacked Austin before he was ready. He was backed into a corner, helpless in the assault. "Go!" Austin shouted. I took my chances and ran. "Get her!" one of them shouted. I didn't bother to look back; they were after me. I didn't pay attention to where I was running; I didn't care where I was going as long as I got away from them. Who were those guys? Are they a part of the Undertaker's Ministry?

'Girl who cares right now? Keep running!'

Like I needed to be told twice by my conscious. By my luck, I came across the boiler room.

"Kristine! What are you doing here?" Kane asked as I bolted through the door.  
>"There are these three creepy dudes chasing me!" I gasped. "They attacked Austin. I saw what went down and ran."<br>"What did they look like?"  
>"They had blond hair, and they were wearing black pants and white shirts."<br>"The Brood."  
>"Who?"<br>"The Brood. They're a part of Undertaker's Ministry."  
>"Why are they-"<br>"No time for questions. If they are after you, Undertaker can't be far behind."  
>"Where would I hide?"<br>"In the rafters of course."

I didn't question Kane's suggestion. As long as Undertaker didn't find me, I didn't care where I had to find. Apparently, the boiler room has rafters just like the ones in the arena. They were near the ceiling, which gave me the perfect cover. I found a spot near the back wall just as the Ministry busted in and assaulted Kane. Each of them took turns using Kane as a punching bag. Two of the Brood members held Kane by his arms as Undertaker interrogated him.

"Where is she brother?"  
>"I don' know."<br>"Liar! Where is she?"  
>"I don't-"<p>

*Smack* "Don't lie to me Kane! Where is Kristine Renee' McMahon!"  
>"I-"<p>

Undertaker didn't give time for Kane to answer. He kicked Kane in the stomach causing him to slump to the ground in agony. "Pathetic." Undertaker said as he walked away with the Ministry hot on his heels. As the Ministry exited the boiler room, Undertaker turned and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at the rafters, as if he was looking for something. Or some_one_. His gaze fell upon the back wall. He smirked and said "You will be mine." He turned and walked away, leaving me alone in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

After a wide spread search, Shane found me in the boiler room sitting next to Kane, who was unconscious in my arms. Shane called for the medics and they sent Kane to the hospital. After verifying with dad about security, we went to the hotel for some much-needed sleep.

After taking a nice, hot shower, I changed into a pair of pink shorts and a grey tank top. Room service came with my cheeseburger and fries. Dad would kill me for eating a cheeseburger, since I'm supposed to be on a diet, but after what happened tonight, I needed some fat-kid food.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. 

"Hello?"

"Kristine? Are you okay?"

"Yea, mom; I'm okay."

"Shane told me what happened. He didn't catch you, did he?"

"No. Undertaker didn't catch me. He saw me in the boiler room, but he didn't kidnap me."

"That's good. I don't want you to experience what Stephanie went through."

"By the way, how is Stephanie?"

"She's getting better, slowly. The doctors say it will be a couple of weeks before they release her."

"At least she's recovering. I got to go. Tell Stephanie I said "hi" and I'll come see her soon."

"Okay. Get some rest, Kristine. Stay strong and I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep.

I was in a garden filled with black, purple, and white roses. The sun was blocked by threatening rain clouds, making the garden more mysterious. I was wearing a purple sun dress with a sweetheart neckline and no shoes.

As I walked among the sleeping roses, I plucked a white rose form its vine and tucked it behind my left ear. As I walked along the pathways, I heard a lonely voice:

"Just a little farther, little one."

I continued my walk deeper and deeper into the garden. As I turned and rounded corners, I kept hearing that voice:

"Keep walking, little one. You're almost there."

As I rounded a corner, my eyes fell upon a large oak tree and a cloaked man.

"There you are little one."

"Who are you?"

"You will find out in time little one."

"Why do you keep calling me 'little one'?"

"You have many questions, but all will be revealed in time."

Just then, a gust of wind blew through the garden, making me shiver. Then, the cloaked man cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss sent electricity through my body, making me feel like I was on fire. I wrapped my arms around the man's neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. As we pulled away for air, I caught a glimpse of the man's eyes; they were an acid green color. He let out a wicked laugh and everything faded into darkness.

I woke up with a jolt. That was a freaky dream, or was it a nightmare? Whatever it was: it was freaky.

I turned and looked at the clock on the nightstand: 2:30 in the morning? *sigh* whatever. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the mirror: my face was flushed and I was sweating like crazy. I soaked a washcloth with water and rubbed my face and neck. That cooled me down a bit, but something didn't feel right. Somehow, the man in my dream seemed familiar.

'Girl, you're just imagining things. Go back to bed.'

That sounded like a good idea. I walked back to my bed only to be met by cold air.

'What the heck? Why is it so cold? I didn't turn the air down that low.'

I looked at the thermostat: 60 degrees! What the hell? I shook away my thoughts and turned the dial up to 72. I slumped over to the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~No One's POV~

He watched as Kristine turned the dial on the thermostat and slumped on the bed. He smirked to himself: his work was far from over. The worst was just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kristine, you seem distraught today. Is something wrong?"

I looked over at Chyna and sighed. Chyna can read people like a book. She also listens to what people have to say, unlike dad and Shane, and she understands the situation.

"Nothing's wrong. I just had this weird dream last night."

"Tell me about it."

I told Chyna everything: the garden, the man, and the kiss. She seemed confused about what I was describing, but she understood.

"I don't know about you Kristine, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"You and me both Chyna. The one thing that worries me is the man."

"Why is that?"

"I caught a glimpse of his eyes; they were an acid green: just like Undertaker's."

"Okay: that is freaky. You should stay away from him. Just in case."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Kristine, where the hell are you?"

Our heads turned to see Shane standing in the doorway.

"Kristine, thank God I found you."

"Shane, what's wrong."

"Undertaker's in the ring with dad, talking about you."

"What does he want with me?"

"He wants you to take Stephanie's place as his bride."

"And if I refuse?"

"He says you'll end up like Stephanie."

"That mother fucker!"

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Undertaker face-to-face that he can't, and won't, have me."

"Kristine, he'll hurt you. Don't do this. Kristy!"

I didn't bother to listen to Shane as I left. Undertaker thinks he's going to get me, he can think again. No one threatens my family and gets away with it.

I got to the guerilla position and glanced at a nearby monitor. My dad was trapped in a turnbuckle by The Brood while Undertaker, Paul Bearer, Mideon, and a black guy stood in the center of the ring facing my dad.

"Vince McMahon," Undertaker said, "as hard as you may try, Kristine will be mine, one way or another."

My dad started shouting at Undertaker, saying "You stay away from Kristine, you bastard!"

Undertaker started advancing upon my dad and wrapped his hand around my father's throat. Oh hell no!

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame. Darlin' you give love a bad name.

I didn't wait for my theme to play; I was halfway down the ramp when my theme played. No one screws with my family while I'm around.

Mideon was the first on the attack. He tried to clothesline me, but I ducked and countered with a Sweet Chin Music. I turned around and Viscera, the black guy, punched me in my jaw. I fell to the ground, dazed and holding my jaw. Viscera grabbed me by my hair and threw me in the ring. Edge and Christian held me by my arms as Gangrel speared me. I fell to the canvas, holding my mid-section in agony; it felt as if I got hit by a truck. I crawled/backed into a turnbuckle as the Ministry advanced upon me.

"Well, well, well," Undertaker said, "looks like the little one has claws. You'll do just fine along side me and my Ministry."

That made me snap. There was no way in hell I was joining Undertaker and his Ministry. So I responded the only way I knew how: I slapped Undertaker in his face. Everyone, including my father, was stunned by my action. Undertaker smirked and advanced on me. Oh shit; may be I should have thought about that slap twice. Undertaker trapped me in a turnbuckle and pressed his body against mine.

"You like this don't you." Undertaker whispered.

"Fuck you." I replied.

"Is that an offer?"

I spat in Undertaker's face; this guy is one sick son of a bitch. Undertaker grabbed me by my throat and dragged me to the middle of the ring. The look in his eyes said "you're dead". The sound of glass breaking echoed through the arena. Steve Austin and Kane come running down the ramp like bats out of hell. Dad slid out of the ring as Austin and Kane jumped in, then all hell broke loose. Kane went after Mideon and Viscera while Austin got a hold of The Brood. I fought my way out of Undertaker's grip and gave him a Sweet Chin Music. I turned and saw Steve Austin and Kane getting their asses kicked. I tried to help my allies, but Paul Bearer got in my way. Suddenly, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Ken Shammrock slid in the ring and started whooping ass. The Ministry retreated up the ramp as we stood in the ring.

"Undertaker!" Dad yelled. "You think you can mess with me and my family! You'll be sorry!"

"And 'Taker," I added, "I ain't the lady to mess with."

Undertaker smirked at me while I gave him a look that said "mess with me and I'll fuck you up". When the Ministry was out of sight, we disappeared backstage. I went to the trainers to be sure I wasn't screwed up too bad.

~10 minutes later~

"Well Miss Kristine," the trainer said, "you're cleared of any injuries. You will be in pain for the next few days, so be sure to take some pain killers every now and then."

"Thanks. I hope I don't have to come here again any time soon."

"Ha ha ha. Have a safe night, Kristine."

I left the trainer and just walked around. I needed to clear my head; tonight was a crazy night. I was still processing what happened. Lost in my thoughts and not paying attention, I wound up in a dim-lilted hallway. That's when my memories of tonight attacked me, most of them about the Undertaker. His eyes, his voice, his touch.

"No. Stop thinking about him." I said out loud. But the more I thought about him, the more my memories burned into my mind.

"Stop please." I whispered as I slid down the wall. "Please make it stop."

Then I passed out.

~Mideon's POV~

I watched as Kristine passed out where she laid. It seems that our torment is taking a heavy toll on the girl. My lord will be most pleased with this news.


End file.
